1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a zoom lens system, and more particularly, to a zoom lens system which may satisfactorily compensate for aberration.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advancement in optics technology, the number of pixels per unit area of a digital photographing apparatus that captures an image by using a charge-coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) is continuously increased. Although the number of pixels per unit area increases, a lens system employed in a digital photographing apparatus is required to maintain high optical performance as well as a small size for convenience and portability.
In order to clearly record even small details of a subject, a lens system should satisfactorily compensate for aberration generated in a peripheral area of an image. However, it is difficult to miniaturize a lens system if high optical performance is to be realized, and manufacturing costs are increased to miniaturize such a lens system. Thus, it is difficult to simultaneously satisfy high optical performance and low manufacturing costs.